An Alternate Climax to the Lord of the Rings
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: It is similar to before, but with an interesting twist involving the most unlikely savior of Middle Earth.


Frodo and Sam went into the top of Mount Doom around the Crack of Doom. Behind them, Gollum slunk after them, unnoticed. They tried using Galadariel's phial, but here, in the heart of the realm of Sauron, it didn't work. They both moved toward the edge. Now it was time to get rid of that accursed Ring for good.

Frodo moved, hesitant. He stretched forth his hand, but stopped. "Master Frodo, what are you doing?" said Sam. "I can't do it!" said Frodo. "But you must Master Frodo! All of Middle Earth is counting on you!" said Sam. "I came here to destroy the Ring, but I have changed my mind!" said Frodo, sounding quite unlike himself.

"What Master Frodo?" said Sam, shocked. "I will not destroy the Ring. I will claim it as my own! It is mine!" said Frodo. He put it on. He vanished. "NOOOOOO!" yelled Sam Gamgee.

In the Dark Tower, Sauron felt the presence of his Ring. He now knew what the Lords of the West had been up to. His doom hung by a thread. The charge at the Black Gate was only a distraction. If they destroyed the Ring, He, the Dark Lord, would be gone for good. He sent forth the Nazgûl to get the Ring. His Eye focused on Mount Doom and away from the battle.

"Brace yourselves! This is the hour of doom!" said Gandalf. The Men of the West felt frightened. If Sauron got the Ring, He would cover the world in a Darkness that they could never break free of. The fate of all of Middle Earth was not in the hands of wizards, men, dwarves, or even elves, but two lowly Hobbits from the Shire!

Back on Mount Doom, Sam tried to find Frodo. He could hear the wings of the Nazgûl coming. "Master, give me the Ring! Let me destroy it!" he said. "Get away! It's mine! It's mine! It's my Precious!" yelled Frodo. He kicked Sam away.

"He's not himself! And those Nazgûl are coming! Oh my old Gaffer was right. I've really stepped in it this time!" moaned Sam. Sam was whacked in the head and thrown down. "What in the name of..." said Sam.

"PRECIOUS!" yelled a voice. Gollum leapt at Frodo, and tried to get the Ring from me. "Give us the Precioussssss! Give it to ussssss!" said Gollum. "No, it's my Precious! You can't have it!" said Frodo.

Sam looked outside. The Nazgûl were getting nearer and nearer. If they got there, he knew Sauron would do unimaginable things to him and Frodo for daring to try and destroy His Ring. And, Sam knew that the worst of it was that Saruon would make sure they stayed alive for all of it...alive and miserable!

SNAPPPP! Gollum bit Frodo's finger off. He got the Ring. Frodo cried out in pain and fell over. "We got it! We has it Precious! Oh, I've missed you precious! My precious!" said Gollum.

The Nazgûl landed outside the cavern. "Gollum, destroy the Ring! We don't want Him to get it!" said Sam. "But it's mine! It's my Precious!" said Gollum. "Gollum, you weren't always bad. It's the Ring. It does awful things to you. Think of what it made you do to Dëagol!" said Sam.

Smëagol thought. Yes, he had murdered his friend for the Ring. And it had made him miserable. Long life and invisibility powers aside, it had made his life utterly wretched.

"Give us the Ring! Give it to us and you will be rewarded!" said the new leader of the Nazgûl. Sméagol thought of it. He couldn't get the Ring for himself. Might as well have some power and not die, as he would if the Ring went into the fire.

"But it's mine!" said Gollum. "Give us the Ring whelp or else!" said the Nazgûl leader. Sméagol thought. He wanted the Ring. It was his Precious, and yet, he couldn't keep it. This was his chance to make amends for all the evil he had done and ensure that he didn't die a monster.

"Sméagol, destroy the Ring!" yelled Frodo and Sam. "Give us the Ring!" yelled all eight of the Nazgûl. Gollum looked at both the Nazgûl and the Hobbits. He then looked at the fire.

"Sméagol say no! The Dark Lord will never get the Ring! We hates Him and the Ring! Curses and crushes him!" said Sméagol. He threw the Ring down toward the fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the Ring Wraiths. The Ring hit the fire and soon was destroyed. The Nazgûl, who had been close to stabbing the three with their blades, exploded in a bright burst of light as they could not exist without the Ring.

"Gollum, you destroyed the Ring. You..." said Sam. "Call us Sméagol. Gollum is gone!" said Sméagol. Sméagol became weaker. He looked like he was dying.

"Hang on Sméagol. We are going to save you!" said Frodo. "I'm sorry I said all those bad things about you! I really am!" said Sam, holding back tears. "Nice hobbitses already saved Sméagol. Sméagol free." said Sméagol. He then died.

"Come on Master Frodo. There's nothing more we can do for him. This place is going to go up. We've got to go now." said Sam. They left.

They soon were rescued by eagles at the last moment. Sometime later, Frodo and Sam were brought to Gondor to be honored. They also mentioned Sméagol and the three Ring Bearers were hailed as the saviors of Middle Earth.


End file.
